ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The DC Superfriends Show
The DC Superfriends Show is an Upcoming Animated series based on the DC Superfriends Toyline by Mattel. The Show will be run by Ciro Nieil, Ben Jones, and Brandon Auman. The Show is a cross Between Marvel Super Hero Squad, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and Transformers: Rescue Bots. The Show will be aimed at DC fans for all ages, but mostly to younger fans. Overview The Superfriends Team (Consisting of Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkman, Plastic Man, The Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, and the rookie Cyborg) are based at the Hall Of Justice in Washington D.C. to Protect the World from the Legion of Doom. They even come get help from The Justice League, Teen Titans, JL International, and Much More. Superfriends Team *David Kaye - Clark Kent/Superman, Kator Hol/Hawkman *Daran Norris - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Steven Blum - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Bumper Robinson - Victor Stone/Cyborg *Eric Bauza - Barry Allen/The Flash *Kevin Michael Richardson - J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Tom Kenny - Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man *Jeff Bennett - Red Tornado Other Heroes *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman, Fire, Huntress *Neal McDonough - Green Arrow *Keri Russell - Wonder Woman *Josh Keaton - Aquaman, Kyle Rainer *Travis Willingham - Captian Marvel *Brian Bloom - Captain Atom, Creeper *Vanessa Marshall - Black Canary *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna, Ice *Crispin Freeman - Booster Gold, Guardian *Kari Wahlgren - Hawkgirl *LeVar Burton - Black Lightning *Yuri Lowenthal - Mr. Miracle *Julianne Grossman - Big Barda *Henry Winkler - Ambush Bug *Phil LaMarr - Static Shock *Bill Faggerbakke - Firestorm *Steven Blum - Blue Beetle *Peter Lurie - Red Rocket *Nolan North - Guy Gardner *Michael Jai White - Jon Stewart *Dave Wittenberg - Adam Strange *Jeff Bennett - OMAC *Gina Torres - Vixen *Lex Lang - Orion *Kevin Michael Richardson - Kilowog *James Arnold Taylor - Tomar-Re *Cam Clarke - Saint Walker *Summer Glau - Supergirl *Jason Spisak - Kid Flash *Yuri Lowenthal - Aqualad *Jason Marsden - Speedy *Danica McKellar - Miss Martian *Troy Baker - Robin III *Kari Wahlgren - Wonder Girl *Katie Higgins - Batgirl *Quinton Flynn - Nightwing *Nolan North - Superboy *John DiMaggio - Lobo *April Stewart - Maxima *Michael T. Wiess - Etrigan The Demon Supporting Characters *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *John DiMaggio - Bibbo Bibbowski *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Sam Riegel - Jimmy Olsen *Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale *Terri Hawkes - Cat Grant *James Horan - Jack Ryder, Emil Hamilton *Richard McGonagle - The Mayor, Shazam *David Kaye - Commissoner Gordon *Steven Blum - Sam Lane *Lex Lang - Steve Trevor *Julianne Grossman - Etta Candy *Stana Katic - Talia Al Ghul *Kim Mai Guest - Iris West *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lucis Fox *Tom Kenny - Skeets *Lynda Carter - Hyppolyta *Jennifer Hale - Ramona *Roger Craig Smith - Marvin White *Colleen O' Shauggnesy - Wendy Harris *Dee Bradley Baker - Brother Eye, Oberon Supervillians *Keith Szarabajka - Mr. Freeze, Ma'alefa'ak *Corey Burton - Braniac, Solomon Grundy, Hugo Strange, Metallo, Weather Wizard, Killer Moth, Icicle Sr. *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Black Adam, Toyman, Captain Boomerang, Ocean Master, Starro, Ubu, Maxwell Lord *Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's Al Ghul, Dessad *Edward Asner - Granny Goodness *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor, Firefly *Carlos Alazaraqui - Bane *Jennifer Hale - Killer Frost, Giganta *Olivia d'Abo - Star Sapphire, Ten, Morgaine le Fey *Claudia Black - Cheetah *Steven Blum - Count Vertigo, The Joker, Captain Cold, Jack, King Cobra *Kari Wahlgren - Harley Quinn *Diedrich Bader - Shadow Thief, Ace, Batzarro *John Kassir - Scarecrow, Heatwave, Klarion the Witch Boy *Wally Wingert - The Riddler *Mark Hamill - The Trickster, Nekron *Gary Anthony Williams - Mongul, Mongal, Atrocitus *Nolan North - The Penguin *Troy Baker - Two-Face, King *Rick D. Wasserman - Clayface *Crispin Freeman - Deadshot *Fred Tatasciore - Major Force, AMAZO *Tom Kenny - Mirror Master *Jeff Bennett - Ultra-Humanite, Killer Croc, Abra-Kadabra, T.O. Morrow, Red Volcano, Red Torpedo *Michael Dorn - Vandal Savage *Miguel Ferrer - Sinestro *Lex Lang - Dr. Polaris, Atomic Skull *Clancy Brown - Parallax, Hades *Daran Norris - Hush *Yuri Lowenthal - Icicle Jr. *Khary Payton - Black Manta *Travis Willingham - Gorilla Grodd *Rene Auberjonois - Kanjar Ro *Grey DeLisle - Queen, Red Inferno *James Arnold Taylor - Major Disaster *Alan Tudyk - Reverse Flash *Michael Jai White - Tatooed Man *Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy *David Kaye - Bizzaro *Peter Cullen - Anti-Monitor *John Di Lancie - Mr. Twister *Terri Hawkes - Queen Bee *Dwight Schultz - Professor Ivo, Ares Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoons Category:Superheroes